Love Conquers All the Origninal
by Taam.xo
Summary: so basically this is what i orginaltly wrote for Love Conquers All... read it tell me what you think... LCA will be updated soon waiting on my beta to get my chap back to me.. REVIEW


_**A/N: hey guys this isn't a story, this is basically what I originally had for Love Conquers All, but then I re-wrote it, this is just a filler, I'm waiting for my beta to send me my chap back then the real LCA chap shall be up, I was going to add it on to the story but I thought it might be to confusing… but **__**REVIEW **__**and let me know what you think of this, note there is a lot of grammar mistakes sorry…**_

_**SHOUT OUTS FOR LOVE CONQUERS ALL**_

_lovevamteams1 _

_Soleil de minuit_

_rosedimitriforever_

_imaVAMPIRE _

_muziz_

_07jenniferdanielle08 _

_Ilovethecullenboys13_

_IssabellaMarieCullen _

_hagiandsayaforever _

_Edward left me here _

_XxAshesToAshesxX _

_LATVIAgirl_

_smiley12cool_

_MrsStevenWalters _

_MissyMacy17 _

_Daddyzlilgurl _

_Soleil de minuit_

_shar76 _

_**Thank you guys**__ so much for the __**reviews**__, and too all the other people who added this __**story to alert **__or__** their favourites**__, or added me to their __**favourite authors**__._

_**Also any Harry Potter fans please read my Harry Potter Work and Review it**_

"_Rose you can__'__t doing this, you need to rest__"__ Lissa, told her best friend Rose as she watched her train._

"_i__'__m here Lissa, I'm back, you should be happy__"__ Rose snapped, glaring at Lissa with hateful eyes __"__its what you wanted, so what I do with my time when i__'__m here is up to me__"_

"_what, i wanted, i want my best friends back__"__ she cried. __"__i don__'__t understand what happened Rose, every since Dimitri left with Tasha, you took off, now your back and you have all this hate in your heart, even towards me__"__ she finished sadly, she couldn__'__t understand what happened, after they left, Rose took off somewhere, nobody knows where though she was gone for three months, and then the Guardians caught up with her, Lissa was pretty sure Rose would be expelled when she got back, but Kirova seemed to understand something and Rose was allowed to understand. Lissa wished that someone would tell her what happened to Rose._

"_don__'__t start Lissa__"__ Rose warned._

"_Fine, we have an assembly now__"__ she said, grabbing her coat, __"__well are you coming__"__ she asked_

"_i haven__'__t been to an assembly all year, why would i start now__"__ Rose raised her eyebrows._

"_please__"_

"_fine just let me change out of this and i will come__"__ Rose sighed, she wasn__'__t one to refuse Lissa. Lissa squealed and hugged Rose and skipped out of the gym. Lissa was super happy, she was on a mission to try and bring Rose back to her old self again. She wandered into the hall, where the assembly would be held today. Lissa spotted her boyfriend, Christian Ozera, standing with some of their friends, Eddie, Adrian and also the new girl Jess Rowland, Jess was Moroi, very pretty too, not as pretty as Lissa or Rose. _

"_hey__"__ Lissa said, kissing Christian quickly, smiling brightly at them all._

"_hey Liss why are you so happy__"__ Christian asked his girlfriend, he loved to see her happy like this, but lately with Rose back and the way Rose was now, she wasn__'__t quite as happy as she used to be._

"_i got Rose to agree to come to the assembly, she said she would be here after she got changed__"__ she squealed. _

"_Liss , Rose might have just said that, don__'__t get your hopes up__"__ Adrian sighed._

"_no this time she will come__"__ Lissa told him sternly._

"_i__'__m finally going to met the famous Rose Hathaway__"__ Jess sighed happily, she had been her for about a week and she still hadn__'__t met the legendary Rose Hathaway, Jess wasn__'__t sure why she still hadn__'__t met her, considering she had made friends with some of Rose__'__s best friends, apparently Rose was going through something at the moment._

"_Okay every please take a seat and listen up__"__ Kirova, the headmistress of the Academy called out. __"__we have to guest joining us one campus at the moment, Tasha Ozera and her Guardian, Guardian Belivok__"__ the hall sounded with clapping. When the applause died down, Kirova was about to continue when the doors where slammed opened and in marched a very angry Rose._

"_ahh Miss Hathaway you__'__ll actually be joining us at an assembly wow what do we oh this pleasure__"__ Kirova announced, heads snapped turning to look at Rose._

"_Lissa__"__ Rose grumbled. __"__did i miss anything important__"__ she said sarcastically. _

_Kirova nodded her head, and in an instant Stan Alto was by Rose__'__s side. __"__yes actually i was just welcoming our guests you remember Tasha Ozera and your mentor Guardian Belivok__"__ as Kirova spoke those names, Rose__'__s head snapped up and met Dimitri__'__s, he looked mostly the same except for his hair, he had cut it all off it was very short now. Rose remembered the last conversation she had with him._

"_what do you mean your leaving__"__ she yelled, Dimitri had just told Rose that he was leaving the Academy to be Tasha__'__s guardian._

"_i__'__m taking up Tasha__'__s offer__"__ he said calmly._

"_what..why...dd-dont you love me anymore__"__ tear fell down Rose__'__s cheeks._

"_Roza, i love you too much, you know i don__'__t want to do this, but we can__'__t be together Rose, you know we can__'__t not now at least, i hate doing this to you Rose__"__ he said, reaching out and wiping away her tears._

"_i hate you__"__ Rose whispered._

"_what__"__ Dimitri asked stunned._

"_i hate you__"__ Rose said louder, __"__if you leave with her i hate you__"__._

"miss Hathaway please take your seat" Kirova ordered, i nodded, taking a seat next to Adrian, he wrapped an arm around her, shaken form, and she snuggled into him.

"Now as i was saying, the Seniors are going to be going on a camp, it's more of a bonding camp then anything" she explained.

Dimitri's POV.

My beloved Rose stomped into the assembly, she looked so different, she had cut her hair, the long her i loved, it now sat on her shoulders. She seemed, to look angry, and her eyes were empty. She just stared at me, Stan was by her side in an instant, i wondered what that was for.

She sat next to Ivashkov, and he wrapped his arm around her, i had to fight all i had in me, to not get up and beat him to pulp thinking he could do that, who did he think he is, Roza will sure tell him off though, his face shall be priceless, i stopped mid thought as she snuggled closer to him. My blood began to boil.

Rose POV

Aleksandr my new mentor grinned at me from the stage, stocking his tongue out, i giggled quietly. Aleksandr Cortez, he wasn't a guardian here at the school, he had been called to the school, to be a Mentor, my Mentor, since Dimitri took off. He was a year older then me, and was more of a good friend than Mentor, he was really easy to talk to, the first session we had, we just sat and talked, he was the type of person who you could tell all your problems to without having to worry about him judging you and that's what i did i told him _all _my problems. He accepted what i told him about Dimitri and i, he didn't rat us out, but he did however show a disliking towards Dimitri.

"okay so that's it for our assembly, Miss Hathaway would you please come up here" everyone began filing, i rolled my eyes and made my way to the stage. Stan hovering by me like a hawk, Kirova had, had Stan watch over me, in his spear time, she was convinced i was a ticking time bomb ready to blow up. I guess i should explain, every since Dimitri left i haven't been whole, like my heart was ripped away. I took off, for a bit, trying to cool down get my mind of everything, the Guardians caught up with me after a while, and brought me back. Since i'm shadow kissed i suck out Lissa's negative feelings, and they seep into my body, i hate being at the academy most of the time, Dimitri here made me feel happy, being with him made me feel the happiest i have ever been, so when he left, the happiness was ripped out of me, and the emotions i took on from Lissa began to surface and that's what i felt most of the time, dark, and hateful.

"what did you want" i snarled at Kirova, that's one good thing about this whole thing, i can be a bitch to any one and get away with. Dimitri and Tasha were standing with her, Dimitri frowned at me, probably with the way i spoke to the headmistress.

"i don't want you on this Field trip" she told me sternly.

"what...why" i asked, starting to get really pissed off.

"you know why Rose, we cant afforded to send you there with everyone else in you condition" she told me. Dimitri looked confusingly at us.

"But i. I could.. Stan he could"

"Rose, we can't have Guardian Alto guard you every minute of your life, i need him there making sure the others are save not worry about protecting you" she snapped at me. "i'm sorry that's my final decision" then she walked away.

" Rose" Tasha squealed hugging me. "it's so good to see you again." Stan stiffened beside me.

"don't touch me" i growled at her, pushing her off me hard, she fell to the ground looking up at me confused.

"ROSE" Stan barked.

"what how am i supposed to deal with this, when that headmistress bitch pisses me off, and she jumps on me and hugs me" i screamed at him. My body began to shake.

"Alek" Stan shouted. Dimitri stepped forward, like he wanted to help me, Stan pushed him back. "Don't" he snapped. Alek came rushing over.

"oh love, you were doing so well, what pissed you off this time Rose Bud" Alek was always flirty with me, no one seemed to mind, i guess it was because he was so close to my age and the fact that we were tighter then a fat man in spandex.

"the stupid bitch wont let me go on the Senior trip" i growled.

"okay come on let's go outside, Stan man, follow" he said as he dragged me outside and sat me on the oval.

Dimitri POV.

"i'm sorry about that Miss Ozera, Rose isn't well" Stan said, he seemed to have grown to like her since i have been gone.

"oh" Tasha said, "yes she seems a little ....troubled" she smiled softly.

"well i am going out there" he motioned to the door. "it was great seeing you both again" he smiled.

"can we erh come, maybe we can help" Tasha asked hopefully. My poor Roza, what happened to her?

"well i guess you can, but you have to ignore everything she says, and don't touch her, or speak to her unless she speaks to you first" Stan said very seriously. I was beginning to get scared not of Roza but for her. Tasha nodded and head out side, Stan and i followed just a few metres behind her.

"Stan, what's wrong with Rose" i asked, my voice a little shaky.

"well i guess i can tell you, you know about Lissa and Rose's bond right" i nodded. "well Rose, sucks out all the bad emotions from Lissa and well before, Rose's happiness used to overweigh them, but now it seems she isn't happy and the emotions she takes on are coming out, taking over, that's why is she a bitch 24/7 now. Why she pushed Tasha"

"why isn't she allowed on the trip"

"are you kidding, you know the temper Rose has, if someone send something to her and she took it the wrong way, she would end up killing the person, why do you think i trail after her now, not because i'm protecting her, so i can protect all the others from her"

"well you seem to be friendlier with her now" i smiled.

"yeah she's a good kid, she doesn't deserve this, it was so sudden to, i mean it started right after you left, you were the only one who could keep her under control.... Oh my god, that's it isn't it, she was in love with you, you were her happiness" oh fuck, this is bad, i pushed him up against the wall.

"you cant say anything Stan it would ruin her, and i cant let you do that" i growled.

"but it wasn't just her was it, you had feelings for her too" i guess my reaction clued him in. i could never keep my control when Roza was involved.

"yes, it is me too" i sighed letting him, i slid down the wall. "i tried, i tried so hard not to show it to her, not to feel that way about her, but she just so... so intoxicating, i couldn't stop thinking about her, after a while i realised i couldn't do it anymore, i was about to burst, so i took Tasha's offer as an escape'" i had to admit it felt so good to get it all off my chest.

"well, i hate to say it but you have some competition for Rose's love these days, Alek seems quite taken with her", Stan chuckled. i was confused, shouldn't he yell at me, report me or something.

" what"

"well her and Alek are very close, and he doesn't like you to much" Stan grinned and jogged over to where Rose, Tasha Alek where, me following bed him. "is she calm" Stan asked.

"yes she is, for now" he glared at me

"Roza are you ok?" i ignored Alek.

"hmm dunno anymore comrade" she said sadly. "Alek you could come to the camp and watch me" she said suddenly perking up a bit.

"Flower, i'm sorry I've already been assigned to help run the camp" he frowned. Flower what the hell! she seemed to sadden at that.

"hey what about Dimitri, i mean he knows best how to calm her down" Stan smirked. "plus this is the first time I've seen her like this since he's been back"

"if you haven't forgotten Stan, he is Miss Ozera's Guardian now" Alek growled.

"Tasha can come, i can take care of both of them" i snapped. he was about to growl something back but Rose butted in.

"come on Alek I'll be able to come this way, please" she gave him a smile, the one she used to give to me, when she wanted something.

"fine!" he sighed. "I'll go talk to Kovira now" he said standing


End file.
